The Alicorn Wars
by Dragon's Savior
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle comes across a record of a was that happened over a thousand years ago, will it change her relationship with Princess Celestia? What does this journal contain?
1. The Book and the Sleepover

**Hello everypony, i know this isn't part of my Kingdom Hearts story but, I'm writing this for a freind and I got his permission to write this. He said that someone may as well write it otherwise he was going to toss the idea for this out the window. ****Nothing more to say other than my usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story and I don't own My Little Pony Freindship is Magic. My Little Pony Freindship is Magic is owned by Hsbro and Lauren Faust, and the idea of the story came from.com/**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Book and the Sleepover<span>**

It was a sunny day in the small town of Ponyville, the sun was out, there was a small breeze blowing through the town and there were many ponies out enjoying the day; all except one pony and one baby dragon.

"Come on Twilight," The baby dragon complained as he carried around a bunch of books that his companion had left lying around. "It is a perfect day and yet, we are probably the only ones who aren't outside."

The young filly shook her head and continued working. "Because Spike, I want this place spotless for the next slumber party I'm throwing. Besides," She paused. "We might be able to find anything we may have lost before." She said as her horn began to glow a pink aura. The aura surrounded a stack of books and she started walking for the bookshelf by the door and placed them on the shelf. Just as she let her magic fade, she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, sugarcube? You home?" A voice from just outside asked.

Twilight opened the door using her magic and saw her closest friends, on the far right was Rainbow Dash, next to her was Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. Everypony carrying their own sleeping bags, pillows, snacks, and their flashlights. "Come on in Everypony, I'm just finishing cleaning up so we all have a place to sleep tonight." Twilight said as she stepped to the side and let the five other fillies inside.

"This is going to be the slumber party of all slumber parties girls. Do you want to know why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy looked around the room then turned to face Rainbow. "Um… why do you, um… say that, Rainbow?" She asked in her usual quiet manner.

"Because," Rainbow Dash started. "This time, unlike any of the other times we had spent the night at somepony else's place, this time we are going to stay up all night long!"

"Well, this is going to be a smashing night darlings," Rarity said as she set her stuff down by the stairs.

"It will. We always have tons of fun at our sleepovers.," Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey Twilight? What do you want to do with this book?" Spike asked holding up a book that was worn out. The cover was old and flaky, the pages were yellow and the title on the book was faded beyond recognition.

"Put it on this shelf," Twilight told Spike. "I'll read it later." She turned and saw that everypony was looking at her. "What? It's not like I'm reading it during the sleepover is it?" Everypony nodded and sat down in a circle.

"I'm going to bed so try and keep it down please," Spike said as he started to climb the stairs.

"So, um…. What are we… going to do first?" Fluttershy asked then started shuffling her hoofs as per usual.

"Well," Rarity began. "I think we should start with the _MAKEOVERS!" _Rarity finished with an overabundance of enthusiasm. They all nodded and let Rarity get her bag that held all the supplies for makeovers. She started by putting everypony's hair into curlers so their hair wouldn't get muddy form the next treatment. After finishing up their hair, she reached into her bag and pulled out the containers that had the nutrient-enriched mud and started with Rainbow Dash.

"Why am I always the first when you do this Rarity?" Rainbow Dash complained while Rarity worked.

Rarity only laughed a little. "Because I know that you hate going first." She finished with Rainbow Dash by putting two cucumbers over her eyes then moved on to the next in line who happened to be AppleJack, then Fluttershy, Twilight and Pinkie Pie. After they all had their mud masks done, Rarity put hers on using her unicorn magic. "I'm done, so now we just wait for about 20 minutes then we can take the mud off."

"Thank Celestia," Rainbow Dash said under her breath hoping that nopony had heard her. Twilight thought that she heard something.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, did you say something?"

"What are you kiddin'? I-I didn't say anything."

Twilight knew that she had Rainbow Dash in a difficult spot but, didn't push her. For the next 20 minutes they al talked about their day. After 20 minutes they cleaned their faces off and ate the cucumbers.

"So, what's next everypony?" AppleJack asked after she sat back down.

"Well," Twilight started. "It's still light outside, so how about a pillow fight?"

"That seems like a great idea." Pinkie Pie said and had already hit Twilight on her shoulder.

Twilight grunted then got Pinkie Pie on the top of her head then ducked the second that Pinkie Pie swung and Pinkie Pie got AppleJack on the side of her head. "Oh, now you've gone and done it." Then she swung and instead of hitting Pinkie, she hit Rainbow Dash and knocked her on her side.

Rainbow Dash picked herself off of the ground and noticed that AppleJack was standing next to her concern etched on her face. "Are you alright partner?"

"Yeah, but, come here please." AppleJack got closer and leaned in waiting for her to say something while everypony else was attacking each other.

Rainbow Dash whispered in AJ's ear. "Gotchya," and got her in the chest and immediately took to the air.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm gonna get ya for that," AppleJack said chasing her around the room. After a few minutes, everypony was tired and a little sweaty. They all came back to their circle and heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be? Isn't it like, nine at night or something like that," Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight got up and opened the door using her magic and everypony in the room stopped and was surprised by who was at the door.

"Hello Twilight,"

"Princess Luna, come in, come in. Not that we're not all happy to see you but, um… what are you doing in Ponyville?" Twilight asked as she stepped aside and let Luna inside. Princess Luna had her hair down so it was framing her beautiful face. Her eyes shown that she still had regret about letting Nightmare Moon take over, and her eyes shown that she was still trying to find out if she really belonged at her sisters side. She had a saddle bag on her back and the mark that was sewn into it was a crescent moon, it looked a lot like her cutie mark.

"Well, I came here tonight because, I believe that there is a book here that I brought here before Nightmare Moon took control, and I wanted to know about its condition. In addition to that I'll need you to come to Canterlot tomorrow Twilight because there is some very important information that you need to hear." Granted that they haven't seen Princess Luna since the party that Pinkie Pie arranged for the Summer Sun Celebration and for the return of Princess Luna. "Were are my manners? Hello young ones," Princess Luna said addressing the other five Elements of Harmony.

Rarity and the others hustled to their feet and bowed toward Luna. They all said the exact same thing at the same time, which surprised them. "Hello Your Majesty."

Luna laughed a little. "You know that you don't have to keep calling me 'Your Majesty' all of the time. Only the one time is good enough."

Once again, they all said the exact same thing in perfect sync. "Yes Your Maj- Princess Luna."

"Well um, what does it look like Your Majesty?" Twilight asked as she followed Princess Luna around the library looking for the book.

Princess Luna turned to face Twilight. "Well Twilight, it is about this big," Princess Luna used magic to pull a book from off one of the selves. "It looks very worn out, and you can barley even read the title anymore."

"I think I know which one you're talking about," Twilight said as she started walking toward the bookshelf by the door. "I think Spike put that book over here somewhere," Twilight started looking down every row that was about eyelevel with her and then she saw it. "Here it is Your Majesty."

Princess Luna's horn began to glow and the book became shrouded by a purple aura and floated over to her. The top flap on the saddle bag glowed in the same aura as the one that surrounded the book and opened, the book then floated into the bag then the flap closed hiding the book from view.

"Thank you for your time, and once again thank you all for freeing me from Nightmare Moon," Luna said before she opened the door using her magic, walked outside face them all, bowed and closed the door using magic.

After Luna left Twilight's house, everypony inside looked at Twilight. Many minutes of silence past between them all before AppleJack broke it.

"Now just what in the hay was that all about?"

"I'm not really sure myself girls," Twilight admitted. "Princess Luna barley talks to anypony, she didn't even attend the Gala of all things. What do you think Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked out a window and thought for a minute then started quietly. "I'm not sure girls but, if she came here then it has to be um, important."

"Chill girls, I'm pretty sure it was nothing," Rainbow Dash said feeling very uneasy about Luna's apperance.

"Regardless," Rarity started. "What Twilight here said is true, did any of you see Luna during the Gala?" Everypony shook their heads. "My point exactly. She keeps herslef hidden away in Canterlot only appering when it is needed for her. This visit she gave us tonight has to be important."

Twilight cleared her throat. "Well I think it time that we complete tonight with ghost stories."

AppleJack looked at Twilight seriously. "Come on Sugarcube, you know as well as any of us that whenever she leaves Canterlot, which is rare enough, something rare is found but, it connects us to a part of of something greater than any one pony."

"I know AppleJack, i know," Twilight said. "It is just that she also is one of my mentors and she looks at me like a sister. In this, I don't know." Twilight finished by shaking her head and a few tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"We don't mean to push you this far Twi, but this is really important," AppleJack said trying to comfort their freind.

"Thank you AppleJack, I just don't know anymore. Could we please start the ghost stories to help take my mind off of this."

"Sure thing dear," Rarity said.

"Thank you girls for understanding," Twilight said wipping the tears from her cheeks but, the stains the tears left remainded.

"Alright, who wants to start?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>There is the first chapter. I think it couldv'e turnned out better. Anyway, please R&amp;R. Until next chapter, Dragon's Savior... out.<span>**


	2. Revaltion

_**Well, here is the update for this story. I'll start by saying that I'm sorry for the long wait. Stuff with my family and work kinda kept me from this one, and plus I couldn't think of anything for this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own My Little Pony.**_

* * *

><p>Twilight rose from her bed looking amongst her friends. "<em>Well today is the day. I guess I'll find out what was in that book Luna came back for." <em>She got out from underneath the sheets on her sleeping bag and rolled it up quietly. She froze when she heard Rainbow Dash mutter something about the Wonderbolts in her sleep. "_Rainbow Dash, you always know how to make us laugh, asleep or awake." _Twilight thought to herself as she tip-hoofed toward the front door. She looked back and thought to herself about leaving a note or something. Her horn glowed lightly and a pen and a piece of paper flew over to her.

_ "Girls, I left early cause I couldn't sleep and what Luna said still moves throughout my head. I couldn't get her words out no matter how hard I've tried, you girls have noticed the way I was acting after she left. I'm sorry I didn't stay but I just couldn't put it out of my head and this seems really important. I hope you girls understand."_

_ Sincerely your friend, _

_ Twilight Sparkle_

Satisfied with the letter she put it on a table by the stairs to her room and walked quietly to the front door and it seemed to open without her even touching it. In front of the door happened to be the two ponies she wasn't ever expecting to see for a while.

"Sweetie, it is so great to see you again."

"Mom, dad? When did you both arrive in Ponyville?"

Her father laughed lightly. "We actually got here a few minutes ago. So we decided that we should visit our daughter."

Twilight looked between both of her parents, ran toward them and embraced them in a hug. "I really missed you both. I haven't seen you guys since the Grand Galloping Gala." She looked back and saw that she hadn't closed the door. "Dear Celestia." Twilight's horn glowed and the door also took up the same glow of her horn then door closed quickly.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Sparkle asked looking at her daughter questionably.

"What? N-nothing's wrong. I-it's j-just that-that…"

"Don't worry about it dear. Do you want to go with us to breakfast at Sugarcube Corner?"

"I'm sorry but, Princess Luna came by last night for a book she left in the library, and she said she wanted me to meet her in Canterlot today."

"The Princess? Why did she want to see you?"

"I'm not sure myself. But, the way she made it sound, it sounds very important."

"Alright sweetie, go to Canterlot and find out what Princess Luna wants."

"Alright mom. I'll see you guys later."

"See you later honey," Her father said as Twilight galloped away toward the train station that would take her to Canterlot.

*****Luna's Room*****

"Well here she comes finally," Luna said to herself sadly as she walked back to her bed. "I wonder how she'll take the news that I am going to give her. I, myself aren't sure how I would react to this kind of news." Suddenly she winced in pain and held a hoof to her head. "Not… you… again, Nightmare Moon." Then Luna's horn started glowing and a beam of magic shot at a mirror and an image took shape on its surface. Luna's horn continued glowing despite her not wanting to cast this spell. "What do you want?!" Luna shouted in fear at the mirror glaring at Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon only laughed and started back into Luna's eyes. "Is it always going to be the same question little princess? What I want you to tell her? What I would gain from you telling her about my true creation?" Nightmare Moon paused and her emotion changed just like the twitch of a muscle, from being over-confident to angry. "You know as well as I do what I want you to tell her, you will tell her about Celestia's and your decision about my creation was by that war, if that war hadn't happened, than I wouldn't exist. You will tell her about how I truly came to be as I am," She threatened glaring down at Luna.

"And if I don't, what can you possibly do that you haven't already done? You ruined a thousand years of my life, I had to stand by and watch my life crumble as you slowly took over, I even had to watch my sister's disappointment at not being able to suppress your power like I should have been able to. Now she thinks that I let you take control on purpose and she doesn't fully trust me anymore because of you!" Luna yelled at the image of Nightmare Moon on the mirror not caring if anypony heard her or not, her eyes also glowing blue from her anger. Then all of a sudden, she blasted the mirror with a powerful spell shattering it to thousands of pieces. After her horn lost the glow of using the spell, she fell to the floor physically and mentally exhausted and started crying.

After a few minutes of crying on the floor, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Luna are you alright sister?" Her older sister asked sounding extremely concerned. Luna got up from the floor and wiped her eyes with the back of her hoof then walked to the door and let her sister see her and the broken remains of the mirror. "I heard the explosion and rushed here as fast as I could. Why is that mirror of yours destroyed?"

Luna looked down at the ground by her front hooves and started sobbing. Celestia used her right wing tip to lift Luna's head slowly and finally looked into her sister's eyes. "Sister, I can't stand having Nightmare Moon inside of me anymore!" She suddenly shouted. "I have to constantly deal with her taunting me and reminding me of the past." Luna despite her sudden outburst, fell back to the floor in tears.

Celestia lied down beside her little sister and held her with her wings while she cried occasionally muttering words of comfort in her sister's ear trying to calm her down. After a few minutes of trying to calm down her little sister, she rose and used a levitation spell and led Luna to her bed and lowered her to her bed and lied down beside her. She looked her sister over and saw some shards of glass in her sister's flowing mane. She used her magic and picked up the glass that was scattered across the room from Luna's spell and fir each piece of the mirror back into place then used one last piece of magic to fill in the cracks that the mirror had.

Luna didn't look at the mirror for a few minutes, but when she turned to look at it, she didn't see Nightmare Moon, she saw herself. She then sighed looked at her sister. Celestia met Luna's gaze and smiled. "Thank you sister," Luna said as she got up and wrapped her wings around her sister hugging her. "I really needed that." She said though it wasn't as full of emotion as she usually would have said it.

"Is there something wrong little sister? You sound drained, mentally and emotionally. What's wrong?" Celestia asked looking Luna in her eyes and saw the ever faint presence of Nightmare Moon.

"Sister," Luna said after a minute of looking at the ground between them. "I have told Twilight Sparkle to come here to tell her about the past, to be specific, over a thousand years ago."

Celestia looked at her sister and nodded sadly. "I'm glad that you have taken a step that I couldn't take Luna. I just hope that what you'll tell her won't affect how she views us." Celestia walked over to a window that was covered by dark blue, very thick silk and pulled it aside with her hoof and saw that train pull up to the station. "Well little sister, it looks like it's now or never." She said and turned and walked to the door. "Good luck Luna." Celestia said as she opened the door with magic and walked down the hall back to the throne room and sat on her throne, _'I hope that Twilight understands why I did what I did as well as what Luna has done too.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<span> Let me know what you think of it. Well time to start writing the next chapter and hopefully it won't take me a while to write it. Please R&R. **_


End file.
